


I don't know how to call this - Δεν ξέρω πώς να το καλέσω αυτό

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boredom, Coronavirus, Drabble, Quarantine, Sky - Freeform, Uncertainty, fear of losing everything, flashfic, lockdown - Freeform, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: A woman is looking at the sky, anxiety runs through her skin.In times of uncertainty, it is important to find a way to go on; social distancing is the only safe space we have now.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I don't know how to call this - Δεν ξέρω πώς να το καλέσω αυτό

**Author's Note:**

> This work, born in english, was supposed to be translated in greek, but I realised that I still don't have the skills to do so (I've got an exam due to three weeks and I needed some practice, but my A1 level isn't enough to translate what I have just posted); anyway, I hope you enjoy this little thing over here.  
> It is about my boredom, my anxiety and the sense of recovery that social distancing is giving me.  
> 

I feel my self hanging in nothing.  
I am bored.  
I feel anxiety through my skin, I feel fear of losing my house, my goods and my soul.

I'm scared.

  
I don't see any future and I'm always on the verge of a mental breakdown, any day, any time.  
Sky above me is incredibly open and yet it's also very close to me.

I feel wind caressing my face and the blue of the world surrounding me.

Social distancing from everyone but my family and my boyfriend is giving me the possibility of thinking about perprectives.

Perspectives of what I'll do after all the lockdown will end.

I don't know it yet and I feel conflict - conflict about whether restarting my job or remaining at home for the rest of my life, writing my ass off and pouring myself in my works of fiction.

I hope everything will be alright, but I don't when it will be alright.

I'm empty and I'm full at the same time; boredom has got me in so many ways.

Tomorrow is another day.

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing is that I'm italian, I know English as my second language (although I'm not really sure about my english writing yet) and I'm learning modern greek - I know ancient greek already.  
> I've figured out there's no greek fanfiction 'til now in any of the sections I wrote in these last months and I thought it would have been nice for one to come out, even if it was full of mistakes; but today is not the day I post something in greek.  
> 


End file.
